


Friendship

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena Luthor was spotted with Gal-pal, Kara Danvers, at Noonan’s





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is currently too busy with her projects, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“UNBELIEVABLE” Kara exclaims and throws the magazine on the coffee table.

Alex gave Kara her ice cream and sat next to her, glancing at the magazine. Smirking she picked it up and open at the page where the article about Kara and Lena was.

“Lena Luthor was spotted at Noonan’s Restaurant with her gal-pal, Kara Danvers.” Alex read out loud “The CatCo reporter is known for interviewing Ms Luthor multiple times. Before she became the great reporter she is today, Ms Danvers was the first one to get a private interview with Ms Luthor. We believe that the two women had created a friendship between them, considering they are having lunch multiple times a week.” Alex glance to Kara who was stabbing her ice cream before continuing.

“According to our sources, before Ms Luthor bought CatCo, Ms Danvers quit her job. A few hours later Kara Danvers was back at CatCo as a reporter after visiting her friend, Lena Luthor. Rumours have it that Ms Luthor bought CatCo as a favour to her friend but if you ask her she will still say it was an investm-” a pillow hit Alex square in the face and burst into laughter.

“Okay okay, I will stop” Alex said.

“Thank you. Switch?” Kara asked while holding her ice cream for Alex.

Alex switches with her sister and continues reading the article in silence. Suddenly she started laughing. “Oh wow”

“What?” Kara asked. She didn’t manage to finish reading the article. It was just so bad.

Alex cleared her throat and read out loud “The two women stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant together before they were immediately seated. Our source couldn’t see much inside considering the two friends sat in one of the low light corners of the restaurant, but according to our source, the two women walked out of the restaurant, holding hands and straight into the black car that was waiting outside.

Here at Viewpoint, we believe that the two women are more than just friends. We are certain that the two women have become_ Best Friends_”

There was a picture of Lena and Kara when there were leaving the restaurant. They were holding hands and Lena was wearing Kara’s jacket because her dress did little to cover her shoulders and back. Kara remembers placing her jacket on Lena because the raven-haired woman shivered when the door open before walking outside.

“Aghhh… Lena and I have been dating for a year and we have been dating in public for almost six months. Yet, there are these people that keep calling us ‘gal-pals’” Kara talked while eating ice cream. “I mean sure. Our relationship started from strangers to friends and then to best friends and then to dating just how all relationships should be, by the way. But it’s so annoying when people keep saying we are just friends” Kara was letting everything out. She stood up and started pacing.

“Do you know how many people flirted with her when we went to last weeks gala?” at Alex shrug she continues “TOO MANY. I was standing right beside her. MY HAND was looped around her waist. You would think people would get the message but nooooo_oooo_”

“Oh come on Kara. It couldn’t be that bad” Alex shrug.

Kara stopped and turned to her sister, making eye contact to make sure her point will pass “Two guys came up to us and flirted with us. One of them asked me to dance with him while Lena was talking to his brother and you know me, I couldn’t say no… so we danced. He asked me out in the middle of the dance while his hand was travelling south" Kara paused for dramatic effect "I just walked away”

“Yeah, that’s my sister” Alex raised her spoon full with ice cream and pointed to Kara proudly.

“I’m not over. When I reached closer to Lena and the jerk’s brother, he was asking Lena out for a date. RIGHT. INFRONT. OF. ME.” Kara finished and sat back down on the couch, accepting the ice cream from Alex.

“What did Lena do?” her sister asked.

“She just walked past him, grabbed my hand and took me to the dancefloor” Kara sighed dreamily at the thought of her and Lena dancing.

Alex changed the subject, wanting her sister to relax. They soon moved on to their movie, the two sisters cuddling on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

Kara enters the office and closed the door behind her softly. She made her way to the coffee table and tried to be as quiet as possible while Lena was talking on the phone.

Kara was finishing her first burger when Lena finally finished her phone call and walked to the blonde.

“Hello, my nemesis” Lena said and kissed Kara’s confused face.

“What?” Kara questioned.

Lena sat down and gave Kara the Viewpoint magazine. The reported took it with furrowed eyebrows and opened it where Lena dog-ear it and started reading. Lena was chewing on her burger, waiting for Kara’s reaction.

Noticing Kara’s eyebrows furrowed more she prepared for the reaction by placing her burger back on the coffee table, ready to calm Kara down.

“Oh come ooon” Kara yelled and threw the magazine away.

This time Viewpoint wrote a whole article on how Kara’s and Lena’s friendship was coming to an end because Kara was jealous of Lena when she saw Jame was flirting with her. The pictures that came with the article showed James placing his hand on Lena’s shoulder and in the background, you can see Kara with her eyebrows furrowed. Whoever wrote the article guessed that Kara was jealous of Lena but the truth was that the blonde was trying to not heat vision James.

She talked to him after Lena left. Making sure he understood that the two women were dating. James apologies and he brought her two dozen doughnuts the next day. Kara told him he was forgiven, but Lena knows Kara won’t forget it.

“I know darling. Viewpoint really needs to do some research. I also found the intern who took the picture and fired him. He is not allowed to enter neither CatCo nor L-Corp” Lena told Kara while hugging her.

After Kara calmed down, they finished their lunch and continue with their 1 pm Interview about a new device L-Corp made.

The interview ran an hour longer, mostly because Kara needed a cuddle session which turned into a make-out session. Both women are sure that if Jess hadn't knocked on the office door to let Lena know she has to get ready for her meeting, the two would stay locked in that office longer.

* * *

“IT FINALLY HAPPENED” Kara yelled while entering Lena’s office.

The CEO was writing an email and jumped at the loud noise. If it was anyone else she would fire them and would never be allowed back to L-Corp. But no, the only one that could enter like that in her office without consequences was her girlfriend.

“What happened?” Lena sighed and looked at her girlfriend.

Kara walked to Lena’s desk while holding a magazine “Viewpoint finally called us” she slammed the magazine on Lena’s desk “GIRLFRIENDS!”

Lena’s eyebrows almost touch her hairline. She took the magazine from under Kara’s hand and started reading. Kara was moving to Lena’s secret drawer of snacks, who was created for the reporter and grabbed a celebratory snack.

“Did you read this?” Lena asked when Kara sat down on the chair across her.

“No, I wanted to read it with you” Kara smiled widely at Lena before eating more chips.

Lena cleared her throat and looked at Kara “Darling?”

“Yeah?” the blond answer with a full mouth.

The CEO waited for her girlfriend to swallow before continuing “They still call us best friends”.

Kara froze and looked at Lena, confusion written all over her face. Lena raised the magazine and pointed at the word ‘girlfriends’. Specifically the space between the words ‘Girl friends’.

“But..but...but…” Kara slumped back on the chair with tearing eyes. Even though the couple had a few interviews after they started dating publicly, Viewpoint Magazine continued to call them friends. The most annoying part was the pictures though.

It was always the two of them on dates. Like today they used the picture where Kara and Lena were walking at the park. Lena’s arm was looped around Kara’s waist and Kara’s around her shoulders. But it wasn’t just the way they were holding each other. Kara was also kissing Lena’s cheek, right on the corner of the red lips.

Kara was defeated.

Lena walked to Kara and sat on her lap, hugging her girlfriend and whispering “To be fair you are not just my Girlfriend. You are also my Best Friend and I will always love you” she leaned in and kissed the blonde, who physically relaxed.

  
From that day on, Kara stopped hoping that Viewpoint Magazine will ever call them a couple.

Viewpoint kept calling them best friends when Lena posted a picture of her hand with the ring close to her face and Kara nuzzling on her cheek, still wet from the lake, with the caption ‘I said Yes, obviously’.

Viewpoint called them Best friends goals when they told their readers that they got married the same day, totally ignoring the pictures that Kara and Lena shared from the wedding with the caption ‘Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers’

Viewpoint tried to question who the father of Lena’s baby was when the CEO announced that she was pregnant. Little did they know they used Kryptonian Technology from Argo City to get both their DNA and make a baby.

When Kara and Lena shared the first picture of their daughter, Viewpoint wrote an article about how awesome Kara was there, next to her Best Friend while giving birth.

Kara tried to ignore the articles and the tweets. There were days she almost stormed to their office but Lena stopped her. Telling her again and again that it was ok and that they are Best Friends and Girlfriends because relationships are built on friendships.

The day Viewpoint Magazine shut down forever, Kara set up a celebration party and burned a bunch of Viewpoint Magazines. Lena and Alex were so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sick… I blame my flatmate. Also, I got my new glasses if anyone cares...
> 
> I do believe that you should be friends first before dating, but I am as single as the last Pringle sooo...WHAT DO I KNOW??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
